


Long Distance

by Ebthanyy



Series: Silver Linings Farm - RenoRude Farm AU [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Fingering, Conventions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebthanyy/pseuds/Ebthanyy
Summary: "Are you trying to have phone sex? In the afternoon? When the signal is this bad? I'm standing on a roof, Reno" Rude snorted, "nice try."---Rude heads off to a thrilling farming convention and Reno misses him.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Silver Linings Farm - RenoRude Farm AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922512
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the farm au! I cannot get them out of my head. I think this is the first time I've written phone sex? It's definitely the first time I've written about an agricultural convention...
> 
> Unbeta'd and again, typed on my phone. You don't have to read the previous stories to understand this one but you can if you so desire (it would make me super happy OwO).
> 
> Enjoy!

Working the farm was _hard_. Carrying water, pouring out feed from the huge burlap sacks, harvesting ripe crops and carrying out all of the other countless tasks was exhausting. The sun beat down mercilessly; even the chocobos were laying still in the dappled shade, too warm and lethargic to be their usual playful selves. 

Reno didn't understand how Rude managed it. He certainly wouldn't needle him about helping to put laundry away ever again.

That was partly the issue, though. Usually Reno would take the housework and the baking and the artisanal aspects of farm life, and Rude would take the hard graft...but this week, Reno was doing both. 

"How important can a fucking _farming conference_ be?" he groaned, wiping the sweat from his brow. Rude had been away for the past three days, attending a large annual farming convention in a town four and a half hours away. It would be another three days before he returned. 

Of course Reno missed him, he had cried himself to sleep the first night. They hadn't been apart for more than a few market hours since they left the city a few years ago. What's worse, Rude hadn't managed to call him properly yet. The signal in the sticks was patchy at best and nonexistent at worst, and they had managed half a broken conversation the first night before the signal had dropped completely. 

Hence the crying.

Reno straightened up from where he was winding vines around a trellis, satisfied with his handiwork. Rude had purchased some young grape starters before he left, and Reno was determined to plant them all before he returned. Within a year or two they might have enough to make wine, another string to Silver Lining's substantial bow. 

He surveyed the land, ticking off the planting of the fledgling vineyard on his mental checklist and trying to prioritise what to do next when his phone rang. He wiped the soil off his hands onto his pants and fished the device out of his pocket. 

It was Rude, and he had a whopping two bars of signal. 

"Rude!" Reno practically screamed as he answered, "oh Gods, stand _completely_ still okay? I will too."   
"Hey beautiful," Rude's voice sounded far away but clear, "I hope this holds, I'm standing on the hotel roof."   
"We need satellite phones or something," the younger mentally chastised himself for not thinking of that before, "ugh I miss you so much."   
"I miss you too. This event is so dull, especially without you," Rude sounded tired, "I've attended talks on advanced chocobo rearing, soil composition, the future of agriculture, beekeeping, getting started in winemaking, and--this one is thrilling--a workshop on the history and future of agricultural tools and machinery."  
"Ooh, how exciting," Reno smiled despite himself, "honestly, I may be sweating in places I never knew I could sweat...but I'm glad I'm not stuck in a talk about the history of _tractors_."   
"Some of it is interesting. Some of it makes me want to burst my own eardrums. And some of the guys running the workshops are full of shit. They sit in their mansions while they employ a few dozen farmhands to take care of the day-to-day and think they can tell us that we're doing stuff wrong and ruining the industry."  
"Fake farmers?" Reno concluded with a laugh.  
"Oh yeah, fake farmers," Rude agreed, sighed and then asked "are you okay? You managing alright?"   
"I mean, I fell asleep on the couch at seven last night, but I'm okay. I have no idea how you do this all day every day. No wonder you're more ripped than you were when we lived in the city," it was true. Rude was built before--toned and strong--but now his back and shoulder muscles rippled underneath his caramel skin whenever he moved, his legs were strong and solid...

Yeah, he was ripped. 

"Baby," he heard the older man sigh sympathetically, "please don't overdo it. If you just tend to the birds and water the fields it'll be fine."   
"Yeah, I know," Reno agreed, "but some of the trees were loaded with ripe fruits, and we have watermelons sweeter than my ass. I still need stuff to sell at market, whether you're here or not."  
"I guess...I just don't want you to pass out from exertion and wake up burnt to a crisp," Rude chided him, "you are wearing sunscreen right?"  
"Oh yeah definitely," Reno lied, "factor...uh...three?"  
"Factor three isn't a thing," Rude laughed, "Reno, you're pale as hell. You're gonna look like a lobster by the time I get back. There's a bottle of factor 30 in the house. Put some on...a...get...yo....rs," the signal drifted. Reno groaned.  
"Nooonono come back, are you there?"   
"...m...ye...n...ea...me? Can you hear me?"   
"There you are!! Stop moving. What did you say?" Reno fanned himself with one hand. It did nothing.  
"I said don't forget your ears," Rude repeated, "ugh, its three. There's a workshop on treating common injuries in the field that I should be at."

Reno sighed. This was the first time he'd heard from Rude in days. Typical that he would have to cut it short. He pouted.

"Ruuuuude, you should've called me when you had more time," he whined, "I miss you so much. I miss your face. I missed your voice. What are you wearing?"   
"What am I...um...black jeans and a blue shirt?" Rude offered, seemingly clueless, "are you stalling me?"  
"You don't have to go to that workshop, right? What are you wearing underneath?"   
"Underneath? I--"

Pause. 

"Are you trying to have phone sex? In the afternoon? When the signal is this bad? I'm standing on a roof, Reno" Rude snorted, "nice try."   
"C'mon, the patchy signal adds to the excitement, right?" Reno purred, "I'm wearing your overalls. No undies."   
Rude didn't take the bait, "did you have to roll the legs up? They must be big on you."   
"Fuck you," the redhead chuckled at the jibe, "fine. Go enjoy your boring workshop or whatever. I'll just get naked in the field and jack off."   
"Damage any crops and I'll be pissed," Rude teased him, "I really do have to go. I'll try and call again later."   
"Okay. I love you," Reno cradled the phone close, savouring the words as Rude said "I love you too. I'll be home before you know it."   
"I'll see you soon," he said his goodbyes and waited for Rude to hang up, stuffing the phone back into his pocket with a sigh. 

He thought back to that first patchy conversation a few days ago when he was feeling lonely and, frankly, scared. He had never been alone in the farmhouse for so long before.

Before the signal had dropped, Rude told him to look out the window and asked if he could see the moon.   
"Sure I can," Reno had said, wondering where he was going with this sudden interest in astronomy.   
"I can too," came the reply, "no matter how far apart we are, we're both looking at the same thing," Rude had pointed out the connection, and Reno had felt warmth in his chest. He looked up at the sky now, letting the blazing summer sun shine down on him, aware that Rude would have been standing under the same sun for the duration of their call. 

No matter how far apart they were, they were connected. He smiled, and headed back to the house to make a start on the laundry. 

\---

Crops watered. Chocobos fed. Horatio fed and snoozing in the windowsill. Laundry done for the day. Bed linen changed for Rude's impending return. Crops and bread and honey packed in the crate for market. Pies cooling on the rack. Dinner eaten. Showered and changed. Alarm set for market...

Reno ran through the never ending list of tasks in his head. It was Thursday evening, he had spent the morning doing as much work as he could on the farm and the afternoon baking his 13 pies, ready for the Friday market, and doing as many other chores as he could manage. Now he sat on the couch exhausted and--Rude was right--a little sunburnt.   
"Horatio, if he doesn't walk back in here Saturday night like 'oh, my angel! My love! The single handed fucking saviour of Silver Linings! Come here, let me show my appreciation with this gigantic cake I bought you and the best blowjob of your _life_ and a full-body alone vera massage', then he's sleeping on the couch," Reno addressed their cat, who paused in licking his tummy for a second and glanced up at him before resuming his grooming. Reno rolled his eyes, "not like you helped much, huh? You just napped. Lucky cat," he suppressed a yawn. He would not fall asleep on the couch again. He would not--

The shrill ring of his phone woke him up. He glanced at the clock. It was past eleven. He swore loudly and grabbed his phone. It was Rude, and he had a _full signal_.  
"Holy shit," Reno answered, "I have four entire bars."  
"Hey there to you too," Rude laughed, "did I wake you up?"  
"Yeah but I'm glad you did. I fell asleep on the couch," the younger admitted, "again."   
"Reno..." he heard Rude sigh, sympathetic, "I'm sorry for calling so late. The entire complex got evacuated--"  
"Oh Gods are you okay?" That woke Reno up fully and he sat upright, instantly worried.   
"Some stupid kids set off fireworks in the hall earlier tonight," he could imagine Rude rubbing his temples, tired and exasperated, "naturally the hotel staff thought it was a bomb or something so they evacuated. I was just getting out of the shower. Had to grab some clothes and get out as quickly as I could and I didn't realise I'd left my phone until I got outside."   
"Oh, baby. I'm glad they evacuated you, though. Better safe than sorry right?"  
"Of course...but yeah, hence the late call. Didn't want you hearing about the evacuation on the radio and panicking, mainly. And I...wanted to hear your voice."   
  
Reno swooned. 

"Want me to sing to you, partner?"   
"No," the older man said a little too quickly. Reno guffawed.   
"Ha! Fuck you, you saying I can't sing?"   
"No, just..." a long pause. The redhead went to speak, worried the line had gone, but then Rude said, "what are you...wearing?" 

Reno's eyebrows shot up. He could hear Rude breathing deep and steady. 

Ah. 

"A T-shirt," Reno replied coolly, "one of yours. White, with the yellow sleeves. Its pretty big on me."  
"Ahuh. That it?" Rude pressed him.   
"Panties," Reno continued, pleased that he'd had the sense to change earlier, "the little pink shorts with the blue edges," he heard Rude's breath catch in his throat.   
"You shower earlier?"   
"Yeah. My hair is still a little wet," he purred, "I'm a little wet, too."   
"Fuck...what...did you use in the shower? Wanna know what you smell like right now."  
"The peach stuff. I used my hands," Reno ran his free hand across his chest and over his middle, fingering the sharp jut of his hips either side of the soft swell of his stomach, "and aloe, because you're right and I burned a little."   
  
Rude chuckled, "told you...I bet your skin is still hot to the touch. I'd love to rub some more on you, cool and wet. How good would that feel?" 

Reno moaned wantonly as he heard fabric moving over the phone. Rude must be lying in bed in his far off hotel room.   
"Mhhm...so good. Your big hands on my shoulders, pressing in all the right places. I'm sore from working so hard too, baby."   
"You're doing so well, working yourself like that for us. I wanna knead those muscles, loosen you up under my hands. Would you like that?"   
"I'd love it," Reno took a deep breath, "What else would you do to me?"   
"Hmm...I'd massage every aching, sore part of you. I'd caress your arms, your waist, your legs...I'd kiss every inch of skin until it felt better. Until you're moaning from how _good_ I'm making you feel," Reno felt himself hardening at Rude's words, free hand slipping into his pants to tease his prick, whining at the touch, eyes closed to better imagine Rude's gorgeous face above him, "then I'd tease your legs apart, I'd kiss those gorgeous milky thighs of yours and work you up until you're begging me to fuck you."   
"Fuck, Rude," the redhead breathed, "I want that too, so bad. I'd run my nails down your back and pull you close, I'd spread my legs as far as I could for you, desperate to feel your big cock against my ass," he heard Rude groan, instantly satisfied that he could elicit such a sound. He was solid now, hand trailing past his balls to tease at his entrance. Fuck. Did he have any lube? He braced the phone between his shoulder and cheek and leaned over quickly to snag some from the side cabinet. 

Hey, it never hurt to be prepared. He was proud to say they'd fucked on every flat surface in the house at this point. 

He uncapped the lube and poured some onto his fingers, teasing his hole again as he turned his attention back to the phone.   
"I'm so fucking wet, baby," he murmured, "I'm aching for your fingers, desperate for you to feel me."  
"I want to feel you, Reno," the older man groaned, and the redhead imagined him reclining on the bed, cock in hand as he spoke into the phone, "I'd finger you just how you like it, stretching you open for me until you're writhing and hungry for my cock..."   
  
Reno carefully fingered himself rough as Rude spoke, loving the sting, "I want you to make me sore in other places," he breathed, "places only you can," he braced the phone against his shoulder again, his other hand sweeping across his abdomen to take his dick firmly, pumping a few times and whimpering, "need you to fuck me. I want it so bad, baby."   
"I want you. I'd bite your neck just how you love it, make you scream as I sink into you inch by inch," his tone made the younger moan, loud and long, as he slipped another finger inside himself, "can you feel me?"  
"Nghh! I can feel you...fuck...Rude you're so big," he stroked his cock in time with his movements, fingering his ass, the sound of Rude's skin gliding along his own erect cock music to his hears. His partner groaned, and Reno whimpered.  
"Mmm fuck baby, I can feel you so deep. Fuck me hard! I miss you so much...ngh...miss your cock..." he moved his hands, frantic, hoping that the wet sound of his fingers pistoning in and out of his entrance would reach the receiver.   
"I miss you, Reno...fuck...miss your tight hole and your perfect ass..."   
"You want me baby? Wanna fill my cunt up with your come? I can feel you, you're so so deep...nghh! You'd grip my hips so--fuuuck...so fucking hard they'd _bruise_!"   
"Reno...shit...I love you," Rude groaned. Reno sped up impossibly faster, hips canting against his hands as he worked himself closer to orgasm.  
"Oooh, Rude, fuck yeah," he whined, "I'm gonna come baby. Fill me up, Rude, fuck me. I'm--ahhh! I'm yours!"

With a shout, Rude came hard, breathing ragged in Reno's ear. Reno could practically _feel_ his lover's grip on his thighs, knew he would hold him tight, forcing him open as stuttering hips fucked his aching hole, milking his cock as he rode out his orgasm. Reno moaned at the image, angling his fingers deeper and chasing his orgasm, throwing his head back, chanting Rude's name like a prayer as he came. The phone slid onto the floor as thick spurts of come landed on the coffee table in front of him.

Shit.

He scrambled for the phone, picking it up and pressing the handset desperately to his ear.  
"Y...u...Reno....I....ve...ou--" 

The line crackled and went dead. Reno swore and checked the screen. No signal.   
"Fuck!" He yelled, throwing the phone onto the couch. He examined the scene in front of him, come dripping off the table and onto the carpet. Shit, more cleaning...

He tried to stand and his legs shook, so he sat back on the couch for a moment to catch his breath. 

The phone pinged. He dove on it. It was a message from Rude, their shitty internet delivering a picture message to him. He opened it. 

'You made a mess. I miss you. Be home tomorrow. Try and get some sleep. All my love x 

P.S: buying satellite phones for us.' 

Attached was a photo. Reno's tapped the file and impatiently waited for it to load, picking up a tissue to wipe away the mess on the coffee table while it downloaded. 

It pinged again a few minutes later and he opened up the message to find a selfie of his partner, languidly sprawled out on the bed, spent cock in hand and slicked with his own milky seed. Reno bit his lip and moaned softly as he studied the sharp lines of his partner's torso, his strong arms, the girth of his manhood resting in his large, calloused palms. 

"Fuck, Rude..." he whined to the room, opening up the camera app on his phone and quickly shucking his panties off to return the favour. He reclined on the couch and pulled his shirt up to reveal one perky pink nipple, spreading his legs wide to give his lover the best view possible. A few pearlescent glimmering streaks of come lingered on his stomach, and he maneuvered himself so the light would catch them in the photo. Satisfied, he fired a quick message off with the attachment: 'love u too u drive me fckin crazy got cum all over the coffee table lmao ;) be safe <3 x   
Ps u better fckin raw me wen u get back ;) xoxo' 

Satisfied, he quickly finished cleaning up the coffee table and carpet, following Rude's instruction to get some sleep. 

\---

Friday came and went with the aid of a vast amount of caffeine to get Reno through the market. He returned home with excellent profits, fed the chocobos, watered the fields and collapsed into bed almost immediately. The laundry and dishes and housework could wait, as far as he was concerned. He'd had another message from Rude that simply said 'clean the table. Properly. Home tomorrow x'. He replied with a ':p' before he fell asleep. 

\---

"...no? Reno?" 

He vaguely felt the mattress dip behind him, dreams fading fast as he felt warm hands caress his bare shoulder and soft lips press a kiss to his neck. 

"Mhmm?" He blearily blinked awake, "Rude?" Late afternoon light poured in through the open window, lighting up his partner's face as he leaned over him, "fuck...what time is it?"   
"Six," Rude murmured. Reno moved to get up but Rude stopped him, "shhh, you're okay."   
"Six PM?" Reno rasped, "what day is it?"   
"Saturday, baby," the older man chuckled, "you must be exhausted if you slept through the whole day."   
"The birds--"  
"Taken care of," Rude assured him, handing him a glass of water which he took appreciatively and drained in an instant.  
"And the crops--" Reno looked stricken. How the hell had he slept for nearly an entire day?   
"Its fine, Reno, I took care of it. I got back about an hour ago. Noticed you were asleep and thought I should let you rest. I didn't know you'd been asleep all day though," Reno slowly sat up, body stiff from being in bed all day. Rude tucked an errant strand of hair behind his partner's ear, "you're not sick are you?"   
"No...no, just fucking bushed," he stretched, "I feel much better now, actually...who knew sleeping for twenty hours could be so refreshing?" 

Rude chuckled, and Reno shifted forward to pull him into an embrace.   
"Fuck, I missed you," he inhaled his lover's scent as strong arms wrapped around him, finally feeling safe and happy and whole again when Rude pressed a kiss to his mouth.   
"I missed you infinitely more," Rude murmured when they parted, "especially after that photo. Gods, Reno, you nearly killed me."   
Reno smirked, "oh yeah? Glad you enjoyed it," he breathed. Rude stood up to remove his boots and jeans.   
"Yeah I enjoyed it," he folded them up and tossed them onto a chair, "and so did a few other guys at breakfast." 

Reno's eyes widened.   
"What? Did you...did you show me off? Rude, I can't believe you'd do something like that! What the hell--"   
"No no no, nothing like that," Rude got into bed beside him, "I left my phone on the table and your message came through. It must've been delayed because of our slow connection," Reno's face softened, mouth shaping into an 'o', "you really think I'm willing to share you? When I got back the guys at the table next to me fucking wolf-whistled. Called me lucky," he grinned sheepishly, "which I am, obviously. But I gave them a mouthful for looking at another guy's phone."

Reno got to his knees and shuffled over, climbing into Rude's lap and looping his arms around his shoulders. He frowned, feigning hurt, then smiled.  
"Fiiiiine...I guess I forgive you, since it was an accident," he conceded, "and you're right, I am all yours."   
"That's what I like to hear," Rude pulled him into a kiss, "thank you, by the way."  
"What for?"   
"Firstfor planting the vines," he said, and Reno beamed, "you didn't have to...and second, for taking care of everything else here. I know you don't think conventions are a big deal for us but they're important if we want to learn new skills and make enough to survive."   
"I know, I know...I just wish I could've gone with you," Reno gently traced the line of Rude's jaw, "it was hard, I won't lie. Especially the damn grapevines."  
"I know," Rude's hands slid up his back.   
"Hence the extra long snooze."  
"I _know_. You don't have to make excuses for being tired, baby," he rubbed soothing circles into the redhead's back, and he purred at the touch, whimpering softly when Rude pressed his fingers into the aching muscles.   
"You really did catch the sun. You have freckles," he observed, taking in the smattering of sun gifted spots across his partner's cheeks, "they look good on you."   
"Thanks," Reno leaned down to kiss the tip of Rude's nose, "are you gonna stop being sentimental and fuck me?"   
"I need a nap first at least. Been driving for nearly five hours," Rude kissed Reno's exposed neck softly, "and I'm starving." His stomach growled on cue, and the redhead rolled his eyes.   
"Old man," he teased, "since I just slept for an entire day, how about I go get you a slice of pie?"   
"Sounds good to me, partner," Rude ignored the jibe and pressed a final kiss to Reno's mouth before he let him slide out of bed. As he opened the door and stepped out, Horatio prowled in and regarded him with an indifferent meow.   
"Hey, buddy," the cat jumped onto the bed and crawled into Rude's lap, "don't get too comfy there, mister, I think Reno will boot you out," he scratched the ginger Tom's head, and he purred appreciatively. 

Rude gazed out of the window at the sprawling landscape of the farm as he petted Horatio's silken fur. The sound of Reno dropping something and swearing loudly downstairs made him smile. Farm life could be hard, sure, and they were almost totally reliant on themselves. The nearest town was two hours away, the nearest large city the one he just spent five hours driving from...

...but he wouldn't change a second of their life--this beautiful, fruitful, cherished life--for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this addition to the farm AU. After the last one was so tame I really needed to write them getting off lol.
> 
> I'm @ebthanyy on twitter and tumblr! I know nothing about farms! I wish I did! Comments and Kudos always very much appreciated and if you wanna talk to me about farms...hoo boy...that would be really great!


End file.
